


Sleep

by Raptorcloak



Series: Bleach2G [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Babies, F/M, Fatherhood, Gen, Lullabies, Motherhood, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-06-10 01:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6932674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raptorcloak/pseuds/Raptorcloak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichigo and Rangiku try to get their son to sleep by listening to a very peaceful song. I don't own Bleach or Poets Of The Fall or any of their songs</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep

Hi, this is an IchiRan pairing and my very first fanfic. This is also dedicated to Grinja, the fanfiction author whose story "Staying the Night" was the very I read on fanfiction that had an IchiRan pairing. I hope you like this story, my fellow IchiRan friends.

Summary: Ichigo and Rangiku's infant son can't sleep, so they allow him to hear a peaceful song which serves as a lullaby.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of their do I own Poets of The Fall's song **_"Sleep"._** However, I do have on my MP3

* * *

 

Story Starts Now.

In The Kurosaki household at four in the morning, a wailing sound echoed through the hallway and it awoke Ichigo and Rangiku. Rangiku yawned and stretched her arms before getting of bed and slipping on her red night robe and exiting out the doorway to the room next to them, where after a few minutes, the wailing ceased.

Ichigo heard his wife cooing "There, there, sweetie, Momma's here". Ichigo rubbed his eyes before getting up and opening a CD case, where he selected the Poets of the Fall disc entitled "Signs of Life" and heading to the next room.

There, he saw Rangiku in a rocking chair holding a small bundle with a baby inside, to which she smiled brightly at. The baby had orange hair with streaks of strawberry blond and had icy blue eyes. This was her and Ichigo's three month old son, Ichiku.

"What do you think is up with him?" Ichigo said.

Rangiku shrugged her shoulders and replied "I don't know. Poor sweetheart hasn't been able to sleep for a while now."

She then noticed the CD in his hand.

What's that, honey?" Rangiku asked as Ichigo put the CD in a CD player and pressed play after skimming through a few tracks.

"A lullaby for our son; just listen." he said as he knelt down next to the rocking chair and looked into his adorable son's face, making him do a bubbly laugh. Lyrics began playing and Ichiku's face broke into a smile as Rangiku began rocking the chair and her son, who also seemed to be enjoying the music.

This proved to be the chess as Ichiku eventually yawned and closed his eyes; though not before his mother kissed his cheek and laid him back in his crib.

"Like the song says, sleep sweetie, let your dreams flood in" said Rangiku before she left and Ichigo deactivated the CD player and softly ruffled his son's hair.

"Good night, my little guy" said the man as he left the room and lay back in bed with Rangiku.

"I think we've found some music our son likes. What about you, Ichigo? Ichigo?" she looked to see Ichigo was already asleep and just smiled as she laid her head on his chest.

 _"Like father, like son"_ Rangiku thought as she also fell asleep.

Story Ends

* * *

 

Well, my IchiRan friends, I really hoped you liked this fanfic. A special note: This is the very first fanfic in which Ichigo has had a child with Rangiku. If you want to read and find out about little Ichiku, don't forget to review!

 


End file.
